


Master

by AkashaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, F/M, Letters, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaMoon/pseuds/AkashaMoon
Summary: Hermione has been receiving anonymous letters asking her to submit. She is finally about to meet the writer, and he is not what she was expecting. Will she take the plunge to become his submissive?





	Master

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me obviously, I just like to play with the characters a bit..

Hermione was nervous and pacing in the little room she had rented off of Knockturn Alley, she was finally going to meet him. She had been sent a mysterious owl months back, at first she had been offended by the offer, her submissive to someone? Never. But then they kept coming, owls telling her how he was going to tie her up, clamp her nipples, spank her, choke her, make her his slave. Over the course of months her nightly dreams morphed into those scenes. Her on her knees collared, being forced to take all of his cock, while he chokes her almost to the point of passing out but releasing her just in time. Of being bound to a chair and completely at his mercy, no choice of what is about to happen. Hermione would wake up aching and wet. Eventually he started to send her tasks and orders to follow, Hermione still had no idea who this man was but felt the need to follow his orders anyway. It started with not wearing any underwear, ever, making sure she was taking care of herself physically and mentally, the one that got her the most was not allowing herself to cum when pleasuring herself. At first she just stopped all together but then received another letter instructing her to pleasure herself nightly but not allow herself to cum. It was five days before she got another missive telling her to cum that night, but not without begging permission to cum aloud. Hermione did what was instructed, she submitted to this mystery man, and this evening she would find out who he was. 

There was a knock on the door, Hermione went over and slowly opened the door, her knees went weak and she almost fell when she saw who was at the door, Snape?? How could it be him, her cheeks burned red as he cleared his throat.  
“May I come in?” Hermione was embarrassed beyond belief, but harnessed her Gryffindor courage and allowed him passage into the room.  
“Professor,” Hermione greeted. He just looked at her as he walked by billowing robes and all to the small table across the room.  
“Shall we sit?” He asked, Hermione crossed the room and he pulled out her chair for her to sit before seating himself. “I know that you are probably confused, perhaps hurt and embarrassed, but I want you to know nothing I have sent was done with the intent to harm you.”  
Hermione took a moment to gather her thoughts before speaking, “I honestly am embarrassed and confused. Was this all a joke? I don't understand.”  
“No Hermione, never a joke. Everything I sent to you was truthful, and it was never meant to hurt you. You've turned into a beautiful young woman, and when I saw you again working at the Ministry I felt compelled to contact you. I truly wish for you to be my submissive, you've done beautifully so far and I'd love to see how this goes.”  
Hermione sat back and started thinking back on everything, she had been offended but then quickly learned she liked having someone take control of her personal aspects of life. She had enough responsibility at the Ministry it was a good feeling to just let go at home. “Okay, how do we go about doing this?”  
“Well,” began Snape, “I have formulated a contract for you to look through, if there are any changes you'd like to make please do so and If I am in agreement we will keep it, if not we will work out something together. It is also a contract that we can come back to when necessary and alter, it's not permanent and you can leave it whenever you wish to, and I can also terminate it if I wish to as well.” “This sounds all very formal,” Hermione replied.  
“I figured this would be more agreeable for you to set out terms rather that just promising your obedience and self to me. This way you know what I expect going into this, no hidden agendas.” Hermione sent a half hour reading through the contract and edited only a few minor things, each one Snape agreed with. “I just have one final question, do I need to call you Master at all times? Even in public, I don't want my friends to know about this quite yet, they'd have enough of a hard time knowing I'm seeing you, then calling you Master on top of that may be a bit much,”  
“Feel free to call me by my given name when we are in situations with your friends, however mine already know about this aspect of my life, many of them in relationships such as this. I would ask you to call me Master at all times in private and when my friends are around. If there is ever a time that you should not I will inform you, and of course when around your friends you may call me Severus, as I said.”  
Hermione nodded in agreement and reread the contract one last time. “I believe everything is in order, shall we sign it?” Hermione asked.  
“Yes,” They both signed the contract, it flashed once and duplicated itself. Severus reached for one and handed it to Hermione, “remember if you ever want to change part of this, just ask.”  
“Yes, Master,” Hermione replied.  
“Good girl, now I have something for you,” Severus pulled out a thin rectangular box. “Open this, it is yours, I expect it to be worn at all times.”

Hermione opened the box and inside she found a collar. It was a delicate white gold chain choker with a heart lock. She picked it up and placed it around her neck. It fit perfectly, the lock resting at the base of her throat. “Thank you Master, it's beautiful.”  
“It opens for only you or I, all you have to do is touch it with your wand and say finite, but as I said I expect it on at all times unless there is some dire emergency in which you need to take it off, or if we decided to terminate this relationship. Now, if you'll remember in my letter, I said if you agreed to everything we would be going to a party this evening, did you wear what I asked?”  
“Yes, Master,” Hermione opened her robe and underneath she was wearing thigh high stockings with a garter belt keeping them in place, heals, and a sheer bralette, just keeping her breasts in place, but on full view.  
“Gorgeous,” he stated, “let us go, I will side along you.” Severus grabbed her waist and apparated. 

####################

They arrived at manor house, one she had never seen before, “This is the Price Manor, I was passed down to me when my grandfather died.” He walked into the manor Hermione following one step behind him, as they entered Hermione heard quite a few voices. “Ninny,” a house elf popped into view. “Please take our cloaks, are all the guests here?”  
“Yes Master Prince Sir, theys be getting here a little whiles ago.”  
“Thank you, Ninny” Severus turned around to see Hermione biting her tongue with a disgruntled look upon her face. “We can discuss the elves later as I know you wish to, but thank you for holding yourself back. You did very well.” Severus ran his fingers lightly down her cheek to her lips and traced them with his finger, “Very good girl. Follow me.”  
He turned abruptly and went down a hallway, the further down they went the more Hermione could hear. She heard men and women moaning and screaming in pleasure and pain. She heard slapping and whipping, her pulse began to race and her palm started to sweat. “Don't be afraid, it's our first time together, we will go slow. Just remember, anything you see or do in here can not be spoken about to anyone. You may discuss any questions to me and only me. But everyone here deserves their privacy just as we do. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, Master, I understand.”  
“Good, and welcome.” He opened the door and there were people everywhere. In small groups large groups, couples, there were only a few people that seemed to be alone. It was sensory overload with all the sounds and the smell of sex. Severus lead her to a back corner, all the while Hermione's face burned in embarrassment at being so exposed, but only a few people glanced their way. Once they got to Severus’ desired location he turned to her, “you remember your safe word that you chose?”  
“Yes Master, it's Crookshanks.”  
“Good girl, remember only use it if you truly need it, if you need me to slow down if you are getting overwhelmed, just say yellow and I'll pause, also if at anytime I think you are unsafe, I will use your safe word as well to stop the scene.”  
“Yes, Master, thank you.” Severus led Hermione to a wooden chair and sat her down. He slowly got to work, he started with binding her arms behind her back and to the chair and moved on to her legs and bound them to the chair as well. She saw him bring out clamps, clothespins, more rope, a knife, and a candle. He walked up behind her and pulled her hair into a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way, and then blindfolded her. She could hear everything in stereo, everything seemed too loud. She jerked as she felt something cool run along her arm, a knife grazing but never cutting, along her arms, her inner thighs, atop her breasts. Hermione trusted Severus, she always had, even when he was her professor, and especially after she found out all he did for her and her friends, she knew he would never hurt her.

She heard his footsteps move back to his table of supplies, he walked back and placed a tray on her legs, the metal was ice cold causing her to squeak. She heard a whisper of a spell and her bralette disappeared, next thing she felt was a slight pinch, on her left breast. This continued, one after the other after the other until he switched to her right breast. She felt the same pattern on the right breast and wished she knew what she looked like.  
“Gorgeous,” she heard whispered in her ear. “You should see all of the looks you're getting, we've gained quite the crowd. Everyone can see how beautiful you look with the clothespins on your breasts, your legs spread and tied open, pussy dripping, you're such a good little slut.” He began to rub her pussy and around her clit but never quite touching it. She moaned and thrust her breasts out and tried to move her cunt around to get his hands to touch her.  
“Please, Master” she begged.  
“Please what?”  
“Please touch me Master, please!”  
“But I am touching you pet,”  
“Please touch my clit, Master"  
Hermione knew she was begging with people surrounding her hearing everything she said, but she couldn't care less. She was flushed and sweating and needed to feel his touch.  
“Since you've begged so pretty,” he started to graze her clit on every other pass. Hermione began thrusting her hips ever so slightly,  
“Please Master, I need to cum, please!” All the touching stopped.  
“Oh no, we've just started pet, not yet” Hermione let out a mewl of disappointment. Her mewl turned into a shout as she felt a burning sensation on her thigh followed rapidly by more spread out on her thighs. “Oh, you should see yourself, you are so beautiful with the clothespins on your breasts and wax on your thighs, all bound for my pleasure.” She heard his steps come closer and he took off the blindfold. She looked ahead and saw herself, he must have transfigured something into a mirror. “Look at yourself,” and she did.  
Her skin was flushed, each of her breasts had a spiral of clothespins with a rope secured within each one as well, she had Slytherin green wax on her thighs, and she could see her pussy glistening in the light. Her eyes came back up to her breasts as she tried to figure out what the rope was for, he must have seen the confusion in her eyes, “when I pull these ends,” he said tugging on them, “it will pull off the clothespins in one tug, as if it were a zipper.” Hermione whimpered imagining what it was going to feel like. The mirror vanished and Hermione finally noticed the people watching.  
She recognized a few people, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, Susan Bones, and surprisingly Fred and George Weasley, Hermione's face burned with shame, but Severus quickly reassured her, “It's okay pet, look at them, they are all turned on by you, wishing they were us.”  
He began to rub her pussy, this time while standing behind her giving her a full view of the onlookers. He began whispering things in her ears, how some of them wished they were in her place and how the others wished to be the one in control of her. How they would have more parties and he would let people take turns touching her, but no one would be allowed to make her cum but her Master. The more he spoke with his sensual voice the closer she got to cumming.  
“Please Master, I can't take anymore, please I need to cum!”  
“Cum for me slut, cum!” He demanded, as she started her orgasm he pulled the ropes and pulled off all the clothespins from her breasts in one tug, she screamed so loud Severus thought he would lose his hearing. Her eyes rolled back and she slumped in the chair passing out from the intensity of her orgasm.  
When Hermione woke up she was lying in bed with Severus’ arms around her, “Welcome back,” he replied, “you've only been out for a few minutes, why don't you sit up? I have some juice and a light snack for you.” He handed her the apple juice and some fruit and crackers. “You did so well pet, I'm so proud of you,” Hermione just looked and him and smiled as she settled in for the night. She couldn't wait to see what else this adventure would bring.


End file.
